Unforgivable
by Evelyn Menai
Summary: This thing that I was feeling for you, in its own right, is Unforgivable." Dramione... K


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter all rights belong to J.K. Rowling._

Unforgivable

I continue to look at you from afar, as I have always done. Distancing myself from you was the only way I had known I could ever truly be free. Yet, it brought me more discomfort to be on the other side than next to you, surrounded by your essence, which drove me further into a place I knew was not allowed.

We were from two different worlds so this meant, also practically concluding, that our lives would never merge to one. Its painful to say the least, that its almost like I'm being torture over and over again by the Cruciatus curse. This thing that I was feeling for you, in its own right, is Unforgivable.

Now as we sit in class and the professor rambles on about incoherent instructions, I watch your fragile frame move with every breath it slowly takes. I can imagine your gray eyes shielded by pale lids; your mouth parted slightly from sleep. The memory of that fateful night was abruptly brought to the forefront of my thoughts and I squeeze me eyes shut and move my head down, my dark hair shielding my face.

Almost as if time was out to torment me for committing something Unforgivable, the days pasted slower than normal. I have not seen you once; Christmas break has finally arrived and you are gone.

A new semester and you sit across from me in the Great Hall. All around you your 'friends' are talking and laughing, yet, you sit there amongst all the chatter thinking. I can see how your brows knit closer together and I wish I could read your thoughts.

I turn my gaze away from you to find Harry looking at me worriedly; quickly I look away and laugh at something Ronald had said. What would they say, Harry and Ron, if it were to be found out that their best friend held such Unforgivable feelings towards the one who tormented us for so long? Would they hate me? Would they cast me aside all because I have fallen, even if it is Unforgivable, for you? What a tragedy it will surely be.

They must never know.

No matter how much it hurts and no matter how much the two of us care for the other – though I suppose it is more of a one sided infatuation – we can never be together. Merlin's beard what ever shall I do?

I must, at all costs, go about my day as if these thoughts never plagued me. As if I never looked upon your person and all the while praying to God asking for you to once more steal me away.

Looking to my dear friends I pardon myself from the table with half hearted excuses to their worried looks. I leave with haste toward the grand doors as to not tempt my eyes to wonder in your direction. Your eyes, I am almost sure, are the ones I feel staring at me as I retire from the Great Hall and walk quickly into the dimly lit halls.

Turning a corner in a deserted corridor I find myself bombarded by a wall of some sort. Though, I thought to myself, when had a wall just suddenly appear as if out of thin air? Was it Peeves once more up to his old tricks?

I look up to see if my calculations were indeed correct to only find brilliant grays shinning down into my own inferior hues.

No, defiantly not Peeves.

Your hand comes out from your side as you continue to stare at me with those magnificent eyes. I grasp the hand shuddering from its warmth and you pull me from my place on the hard stone to stand mere inches from your broad chest. This, I surely know, you don't understand how effective you actually are to me, how utterly intoxicating you will always be to my well being.

"What's the matter Granger? Scared?" You say as a matter of fact.

Only if you really did know how scared I was, though, not from what you happen to be thinking of. I was scared, petrified, of what I shall do if I was to be any longer in your presence. Scared that I may just indeed toss all I once held true to maybe just once grace my lips with yours.

The large hand that still help onto mine own was starting to catch me a flame. Who ever said you were as cold as ice? May I find them and knock them about a few times for saying such idiotic fabricated words.

"No, I dare say I am far from what you might say 'Scared'," I say whilst looking toward the uneven stone floor. "I believe it is quite the opposite."

I only looked to you for a mere moment till your nose was brushing my own, your breath tickling my cheeks. I could feel your steady and large male hand slide along my hip and up my side before settling on my lower back.

"And what, pray tell, is this opposite Granger?"

As your lips break from mine leaving behind bruised and smiling ones, I deeply breath in you cinnamon aroma as your arms encircle me entirely. I really don't care what will come to be when my dear friends find out that I am indeed in love with Draco Malfoy. We will, though for the time being, keep this to our selves. I smile softly and bring my mouth to his once again.

_Authors Note: So actually I wrote this a long time ago and I didn't like it at all so I thought I would redo it somewhat._

_Please review. It's only the kind thing to do. Though, for if you didn't how would I know what isn't good and what needs dome help?_

_-Evelyn_


End file.
